Episode 1829 (30th December 1993)
Plot Leonard and Annie are sat at Tenant House ready for Joe to take them to the airport. Joe demands that Mark takes Lynn's vacuum cleaner back when she calls again. He reminds Jack to see the contractors to sort out the access over Skipdale Bridge for the tractor. Frank ponders over a wrapped present at Home Farm. Kathy packs up her stuff and leaves a note for Chris. She's unsure whether she's doing the right thing but telephones Josh and tells him she loves him. Elizabeth is cold towards Eric. He tells her that he has managed to convince the police that she made up the stories about his involvement defrauding Frank but she is determined to see him go to prison. She leaves to babysit Alice. The Dickensian night at The Woolpack for Seth's prostate problem gets underway. Alan is dressed as Charles Dickens while Shirley is Nell Gwyn. The Windsors arrive at Kim's stables to see Sampson. Frank drives up and watches them all from a distance. Kathy comes across her wedding album as she packs. Jack is annoyed that the contractors have not cleared Skipdale Bridge. Eric barges into 3 Demdyke Row and demands to know what Elizabeth is planning. Nick gets angry at a remark Lynn makes about him and Archie being gay, worried about how the rumours will affect his custody of Alice. Archie storms out after Seth winds him up and Nick goes after him. Seth gets thrown out of the pub by Alan after he winds him up as well and makes his way to The Malt Shovel. Eric demands the papers regarding the Roman bracelet from Elizabeth. She slaps him when she finds out he's been going through her things and demands he stay with Alice until she clears up the mess he's made at home. Eric follows her out the door leaving Alice alone. Frank continues to wait outside Kim's stables when suddenly a ball of fire comes through the air and strikes the stables. Nick and Archie are walking home when they are blinded by fluid. Archie is engulfed in flames. The villagers pause in The Woolpack as a rumbling sound is heard around the building. Suddenly, the windows explode and the blast knocks everyone to the floor. Joe is forced to run the car off the road and crashes into a tree as he avoids a plane wing alight with flames that hurtles towards them. Frank rushes to help Kim and the Windsors. Kim rushes to the horses as explosions go off around them. Nick blindly searches around for Archie. Frank narrowly saves Kim from an explosion as she attempts to save her horses. He convinces her to call the fire brigade instead. The McAllisters look out onto the village, wondering what could have happened. Frank, Kim and the Windsors attempt to put out the fires as best as they can while waiting for the fire brigade. Frank orders Kim to remove her stuff from the caravan before it explodes before deciding to go back to the village to see what has happened. Kathy tries to make a call but discovers the lines are down. She leaves the house and takes the note for Chris with her. Leonard, Annie and Joe lay unconscious in the car. A shocked Zoe arrives at The Woolpack to find the place in darkness and everyone unconscious. Jack and Sarah look on at the flames in the village. Jack decides to go and help. Cast Regular cast *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Leonard Kempinski - Bernard Archard *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Shirley Foster - Rachel Davies *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kim Barker - Claire King *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Sitting room *Mill Cottage - Bedroom *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Kim Barker's stables *Hawkins Cottage - Interior and exterior *Road leading to Skipdale Bridge *Unknown field *Unknown road *Emmerdale Farm - Exterior Notes *Final appearances of Kate Dove as Elizabeth Pollard and Tony Pitts as Archie Brooks. *This episode marks the debut of the 1993 title sequence. *This episode is the first to feature a writing credit since 9th November 1989 *This episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.30pm. *In an error, despite having numerous lines of dialogue, Clive Hornby as Jack Sugden is uncredited in this episode. *The 'End of Part One' and 'Part Two' break bumpers for this episode feature no music. *This episode used special end credits; the background is the village being devastated by the plane crash. *For the end credits, the theme tune returns to the original Tony Hatch version. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt co-ordinator) *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **The Rescue VHS released by NTV on 1st March 1994. **The Best of Emmerdale DVD released by Network on 15th October 2007. Memorable dialogue Jessica McAllister: "You don't think it's a nuclear attack, do you?" Bernard McAllister: "No, no, no, of course not. Who'd want to do such a thing in this day and age?" Luke McAllister: "Iraq. The Serbs. The IRA..." Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on VHS Category:Episodes released on DVD